


Hurt, Comfort

by angstbot



Category: DQ, Once Upon a Time (TV), dragon queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Maleficent's having a rough time and Regina is there for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



“How long have you been sitting here in the dark?” Regina asked when she found her.

“It doesn’t matter,” Maleficent muttered, hoping she’d be left in peace to brood.

She should have known better. “What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she tried again, even as Regina came and sat next to her and she felt her resolve thaw.

Regina huffed a tiny chuckle. “I know that face. I’ll just be here stroking your hair,” she murmured soothingly.  

Without quite meaning to, Maleficent drifted closer, and closer, tipping her head onto Regina’s shoulder and then pressing against her side, until Regina was somehow wrapped around her even though she was smaller. Maleficent blamed the gentle, hypnotic rhythm of her touch for activating the reptilian part of her brain.

When she felt Regina’s lips press against the top of her head, her pain pushed itself out between her lips. “Lily is disappointed in me.”

She felt Regina’s body tense, then relax. “Why do you think that?” she asked calmly.

“I’m not enough of a scary dragon bitch. I’m not enough for her.” Maleficent knew she sounded bitter. She _was_ bitter.

“She’s just angry and lashing out,” Regina soothed.

“You don’t know that,” she fired back.

“I certainly don’t know _anything_ about being angry and lashing out,” Regina teased.

Maleficent chuckled a little in spite of herself. “Fair enough.”

“She loves you. She’s just struggling right now.”

“ _I’m_ struggling right now.”

Regina’s arms tightened around her. “I know, and I’m here. I love you.”


End file.
